Season Two
The Fear Inside - A nearby spy school is dibanded by crippling fear gas and Delilah and Julius race to save the academy from the same fate. Land of the Setting Sun - Delilah and Julius are sent to turn the light back on when someone drains Tokyo's electricity. Homework Detrimental - Going undercover at an all girl's school is difficult for Delilah, who's comfortable hunting super villains, but out of her element with regular teenagers. Al Riled Up - Al is accused of treason and has to fight for his life when Dynimo, a blast from his past, takes him hostage. Case of the Comic Capers - Delilah, Julius and Zoe Ling are at a convention when a mysterious villan commits elaborate plans modeled from comic book scenes. Hollywood Plot - Delilah and Julius head for tinsel town when they refuse to believe Dexter J. Hook has become a legitimate movie producer. Blinded by Love - Delilah walks into a deadly trap laid by an eye-patch wearing villain who blames Delilah for his missing eye. A Dirty Job - A garbage barge, a yellow briefcase, and the Zero List all converge at Pier 14 to help D&J bring down an international smuggling ring. Love Bytes - Delilah and Julius have to stop Dollface, a half-human, half-android, from creating a robot army to enslave the human race. Pressure Drop - Delilah and Zoe have to save Julius, Nosey, and Emmet from Ms. Deeds when they travel as backpackers to a monastery in Tibet to find out about the Zero List. Frozen in Time - The Academy comes to the rescue when Delilah and Julius get frozen solid investigating a cryogenics lab. All Along the Clocktower - Rescuing Agent Robinson from the maniacle Timekeeper offers Delilah & Julius a glimpse into the possibility of time travel - and Delilah revisits a memento from her past. The Zero Hour - There's a showdown at high noon when Delilah and Julius travel to a ghost town and discover just how many villains are after the Zero List. Family Pass - Under investigation for treason, Julius flees the Academy only to be thrust into the middle of warring super agents who risk the lives of innocent amusement park goers. Bugged - An insect infestation, that hinders the Academy, from Dr. Thorax threatens Julius with a buggy genetic mutation. Dawn of a New Day - Dollface and Roy, the robotic-romantic duo, reunite with a plan to take over the world with a solar-powered army, and Delilah and Julius have only until sunrise to stop them. Just the Two of Us - Copycats make Delilah and Julius realize that fans can be a lot more than flattering - they can be deadly. Breakout - When Dynimo escapes the GIB with Ursula, Delilah and Julius trail the vengeful duo to a mysterious hidden facility. Every Breath You Take - Deep sea diving for deadly poisons brings Delilah and Julius face-to-face with an even deadlier underwater foe, a scuba-geared Dexter J. Hook. The Traitor Within - Delilah and Julius have to unmask a villain when a deadly microbot is stolen from Scarlett's international spy gadget symposium. The Fugitive Vacationer - Delilah and Julius get very little rest when assassins target an innocent bystander during the Academy vacation. Extreme Measures - When Tibor kidnaps a world class Indian programmer, the Academy agents have to race across the rooftops of India to get him back before he's forced to repair the damaged Zero List. To Dismay's Dismay - An unlikely guest at the Academy sets D&J on the trail of a sleep depriving mad scientist. The End of Tomorrow I - Delilah and Julius have to stop Tibor when he gets everything he needs to make time travel work. The End of Tomorrow II - It's a race to rescue Al when Delilah and Julius learn that he holds the key to the Zero list. The End of Tomorrow II - Delilah and Julius travel to the past to stop Tibor when his poorly functioning time machine threatens to tear apart the fabric of space and time. Category:Season Two Category:Episode